


A Reluctant Agent

by Liadt



Category: Callan (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross wants to, Callan needs persuading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reluctant Agent

It hadn’t been a bad meal and he had enjoyed talking with Cross, thought Callan, as he idly stirred his cup of tea at his table, but… “Is this some sort of proposition?” he asked, suspicious.

“There’s no “some sort” about it,” replied Cross, managing to lounge on a solid wood chair. He was sat opposite Callan.

“You’re joking right?” Callan still didn’t believe Cross.

“I can quite easily prove I’m not.” Cross leaned over towards Callan.

Callan leaned back. “OK, I believe you.”

“What’s your answer? When do we start or sorry, I don’t swing that way?”

“You forgot ‘I don’t fancy you’.”

“Please, is that likely?” Cross indicated his face with a hand and then ran it through his hair.

Callan had to laugh at Cross’s cockiness. “I thought it was funny you wanting to come over to dinner to talk over our next job.”

“You still haven’t given me your answer,” pressed Cross.

Callan didn’t give in. “Why now and why me? You’re always quick to point out how old and decrepit I am. But as I have no pigtails to pull.” He tugged at a lock of his short hair.

Cross signed - Callan could be very annoying at times. “The last week has been rough. Killing’s all right if it it’s the right target. I don’t feel, actually, I do feel when it’s an innocent that is killed. That girl: she'd just left hospital the week before, with her new baby, they told me.”

Callan nodded sympathetically. Cross may be rash and thoughtless but he wasn’t completely emotionally barren, not like some of the psychopaths in their section.

Cross continued to talk. “We could both do with some fun. And while you are getting on -,” Cross paused to grin. Callan rolled his eyes, good naturedly, in reply. “- you do have a certain je nais sa quois, David. And I would like to know if your claim about experience over youth is true.” Cross grinned at Callan.

Callan scowled back at Cross for his familiarity. “You nearly had me then. If your plan was to prove yourself more worthy of being a top agent by besting me in bed you can forget it.”

Cross threw up his hands. Why hadn’t he found someone less troublesome in a club? “I just want no strings attached sex. I’ll do whatever you want. Within reason. I’m not doing anything kinky with those toy soldiers.”

“They are _model_ soldiers not toys and no, I don’t do anything kinky with them. I’m surprised you haven’t mentioned Lonely.”

“Should I have?” Cross couldn’t keep the note of horror out of his voice.

Callan laughed. “You’ve insulted my age and soldiers, so that only leaves him left in your arsenal of personal insults. Don’t worry: I don’t want to do anything involving him.”

Cross looked very relieved as a smiling Callan lent towards him.


End file.
